Under The Moon
by WaveGoodbyeCaroline
Summary: Marshall has always dealt with his runaway emotions, and thoughts with his axe guitar. But, sometimes his axe guitar just doesn't cut it. So on this night, of all nights, he decides to visit his favorite Candy Palace, for his favorite Prince. But.. Gumball is talking in his sleep? And Marshall can't seem to stop listening..


Marshall Lee floated above his bed, thoughts running rampant as he laid his head against the back of his arms. It was dark in his house; the only light was that of a flicker from a fake candle he turned on earlier. He was sure his cat, Scwhabelle, was out in the damp cave hunting for rodents or something bigger. She was pretty tough for a cat, since well, she wasn't technically alive. Inhuman strength was something they both excelled in.

Maybe if he played a bit it would take his mind off of the thoughts that plagued him daily. Though.. they just added to his music. The songs he writes, the way he sings, the way he plays, it's all of his thoughts. All his emotions.. all the things he lives with, all the things he sees, all the things he feels, and thinks.

He groaned as he rolled over in his floating state and floated to his guitar. Maybe a few plucks and some finger stretching will make him feel sane. Make him feel less than a thousand years old. Picking it up and playing slightly on his guitar, plucking at random strings, he thought back to his father and the song he used to sing him; to help him sleep. He plucked the chords gingerly, and steadied his fingers.

 _Let's go in the Garden_

 _You'll find something waiting_

 _Right there where you left it_

 _Lying upside down_

 _When you finally find it_

 _You'll see how it's faded_

 _The underside is lighter, when you turn it around_

 _Everything stays right where you left it_

 _Everything stays but it still changes_

 _Ever so slightly, Daily and Nightly_

 _In little ways.._

 _When everything stays_

Hearing the song reverberate inside He lingered on the last word, feeling the song betray his sleep; he didn't filled tired at all. He felt more depressed. He groaned again as he ran a heavy hand through his raven black locks. Placing his axe guitar back, he floated down into the living room of his house. Normally when he felt like this he would go out into the land of Aaa and find something to distract himself with. Floating over to his kitchen he grabbed an apple out of the fridge and began sucking all the red color out of it, only to toss it's carcass into the trash.

 _Maybe my favorite pink Prince will be a most worthy distraction._

Marshall thought as he wiggled his eyebrows and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. It proved to always be a great encounter, as the prince was always so huffy whenever Marshall was around.

 _Maybe I can even bother some of the sleeping candy people._

The smirk on his face widened as he thought of all the new ways he could frighten and scare the people of the Candy Kingdom. Sighing, with relief, as he finally thought of something to distract himself with.

Floating to his front door he let himself out leaving it unlocked, since, who would _ever_ think to enter the house of the Vampire King? He gave himself a long stretch, allowing all of his body parts to prepare for his transformation. Shaking off the good feeling in his muscles he transformed himself into one of his bat forms. The fastest one, to gain the most speed, for the big rush to prey on all the victims of the Candy Kingdom, especially, the Candy Prince.

Taking off into the opening of the cave and out into the half moons aura. He flew over the waters seeing himself in the reflection of its dark and luminous light. Piercing crimson eyes stared back at him as he snapped his head away in disgust and picked up his momentum. His black fur folded against his body as he rushed trough the winds at high speed. The forest and its leaves all whistled in his wake, as he flew by the trees in haste. Several minutes passed, as he reframed from brooding over his previous thoughts. But before he could, he was struck with the glittering pinks and golden shimmers of the Candy Kingdom. He laughed at its flamboyancy and proceeded to fly directly towards the Candy Palace.

He glided his wings out as he approached the balcony of the Princes chambers. Having his wings spread slowed his descend to the railing. Landing his clawed feet he began changing back to his normal self. Hoping off the metal, he walked towards the Princes room, seeing as how everything was dark inside, save for a small Erlenmeyer flask nightlight. Only knowing the flasks proper name from a mishap he had with the candy Prince one day when he was pulling a prank.

Marshall chuckled quietly to himself as he could see the nightlight illuminating the entirety of the Princes huge Cal-King bed. The Vampire rolled his eyes, at the tiny body that laid amongst numerous pillows and blankets. He floated his body towards the doors handle as he let himself in. Having been invited inside a long time ago, due to one of the Princes many balls, he could come in whenever he wanted. Vampire lore or not, that one was a stickler for all vampires, and he used his invitation almost to one hundred percent. Whenever he was free, he was pretty much shrouding the pink Prince in his presence.

Marshall floated his body higher above the bed, leaving the door open causing a breeze to shift the curtains softly against the walls. He could see the Princes form perfectly from the illumination of both the nightlight and the moons glow. He was ready to turn into another creature to scare the bejeezus out of the unsuspecting candy boy but was interrupted by a small squeak that came from the bed below him.

"N-no..Mmm.."

 _Prince Gumball is talking in his sleep._

Marshall stared, feeling creepy in doing so, but he was, none the less, fascinated at the pink boy. He floated lower, taking in the Princes rapid eye movement behind his lids. His long paradise pink eyelashes quivering as the eyes behind them rolled in every direction. His soft pink lips slightly a gap as they opened and closed in an attempt to say, _whatever_ , was going on in that mathematical head of the Princes. Marshall could feel himself staring harder than he ever did at anything.

Seeing the Prince now, like this, he understood that the other was attractive, that _many_ people found him attractive, but he was never close enough to see that for himself. Always a few steps away from the Candy boy, to keep his distance for fear of Gumball's wrath. Though, looking at the candy Prince now, he could feel his heart playing inside his ribs like they were a xylophone. He could see every detail of the Princes face, the way his skin was completely free of any blemishes. The way his hair was perfectly quaffed, even in his sleep, to which Marshall scoffed a bit. Seeing now, that the Prince was extremely _beautiful_ with the illumination of the moon on his side. The breeze from the open door caused the Princes hair to blow gently, which made him stir and speak again.

"No.. n-no..Ma..Marm.."

Marshall could feel his face grow red as he continued to take in the attractive Prince. Understanding now, in this new light, the way he fidgeted and moved. It caused a pang in Marshall, as he stared at the pretty pink face of the Prince below him. If he wanted to, he could reach out right now and tou-

"Mmm.. Marshall Le-"

Marshall felt his heart slam in his chest. He couldn't move or breath. His thoughts failed him completely as his body felt like it was frozen solid, yet still managing to float. He looked at the Prince like he had never seen him before in his life. He felt his heart beating so loudly and fierce that he was afraid it might wake the sleeping boy up.

Still, he couldn't keep his curiosity from ever-growing as he watched the Prince.

 _He's dreaming about me._

Those words rang in Marshall's mind as he tried to comprehend them. Saying them over and over, causing his heart to beat faster and faster. He always knew he liked the Prince, he liked to be around him, he liked to see him and talk to him. Even if it was to bother him. Just to be near him was enough, even if it was in a distasteful way. The Vampire thought being around the Candy Prince was better than any other thing he could possibly do in a day. There was never a chance he was able to discredit his label of "troublemaker," so he was stuck with it like hot glue on pins. It was just that he couldn't think of any other way to be around Gumball without..

 _Oh my glob!_

Marshall Lee gasped to himself as his hands flew to his mouth.

 _I fudging like Gumball!_

His mind was pin balling with that sentence, his heart was jackhammering with those words. He couldn't breathe, he felt light headed and separated from both his heart and mind. He always knew he liked the Prince, he just didn't know how _much_ he actually liked him. But, being this close, being in this light with the way Gumball looked caused his heart to do somersaults in his chest. This wasn't something he was used too. Maybe it's happened once or twice, in the past, but it was just a small crush, like that crush on Ashly that was jaded due to her selfishness.

This felt like _more_ … Like he could actually be in lo-

"Marshall.. mmm.. hurts.. t- hard"

Gumball mumbled something after that, that was inaudible, even with Marshall Lees super hearing. But, what was hard and hurt? What was the Prince dreaming about? Something unfortunate between him and Marshall Lee? The raven haired boys eyes wandered down to a small black piece of clothing poking out from the satin pink sheets. Being as quiet and gentle as he could, Marshall pulled the sheet slowly down the front of the pink boys body. Making out the shirt he bought him a long time ago as a gift. Marshall could feel his face flush again as he stared down at the Prince in his shirt.

"Marshall Lee…"

Marshall Lees mind shot back fast to reality when he heard his name moaned out hotly from the pink boys mouth. Now, Marshall would be lying if he said that didn't turn him on. And this time, he decided to answer his sleeping crush.

"I-I'm here, Bubs."

For once in his life, Marshall Lee felt very much in little control of himself. His body was hot with so much, that it was causing his mind to fog and leave him altered in his present state. He couldn't hold on to himself and his heart all in one. He felt like he was losing control of his mind.

"Ki.. me again?" Gumball mumbled as he delicately moved his hands out in front of him. Marshall was confused with both what the pink boy said, and was doing. Floating even lower now, to get a better understanding, and maybe even hear better.

"What was that, Bubba?" Marshall quietly whispered to the sleeping boy. This made Gumball move all together in his bed, letting the satin sheet fall all the way down to his shins. Exposing his salmon pink and yellow boxers that had little..? Are those bats?

Marshall couldn't help himself from poking a tiny little bat on the Princes upper thigh. This caused the Prince to giggle, making Marshall's body shiver at the sound. He never would have thought the Candy Kingdoms, proper and dignified, Prince would have these kind of boxers lying around. _Especially_ with bats on them? Why?

"Kiss.." Gumball breathed gently. Marshall Lee's eyes widened in realization, this whole night was getting to be way to much for his heart, let alone his lower body. He felt like his heart was trying to rip straight out of his chest, and start dancing on the sleeping boy underneath him. He opened his mouth to say something only to have it shut again, the words were failing him as he stared at the closed eyes of the Prince. Knowing full well that there lay beautiful blue eyes behind those closed lids.

Marshall swallowed the lump in his throat as he voiced a very breathy, "What?"

"Kiss me…Mar-" Marshall's mind snapped as he leaned down, his breath hot on the Princes mouth causing the other to stop speaking. He could see the paradise pink lashes in better view now as he gently smirked to himself. Blowing slightly on the Princes lips caused the other to moan out Marshall's name. Giving the raven haired boy slight confidence to gently push his lips to the pink ones lain before him.

The kiss was so soft and fast, that Marshall surely believed it wasn't real at all. When he had pulled back he wasn't expecting to be staring into those brilliant blue eyes that were wide in an awestruck state. He felt himself hiss, and float hastily backwards toward the ceiling as he planted himself among the beams and darkness.

"Ma-Marshall?" Gumball spoke, a tinge of confusion mixed with shock came from his voice. Gumball stared up to the ceiling, searching for those crimson eyes he knows all to well. He could see them hanging in that dark air above his bed, irradiating from the moon coming through the windows. "What are you doing, Marshall Lee?" Gumball could feel himself awaken slightly, but was still in such a sleepy condition. Was Marshall Lee, The Vampire King, kissing him just now?

 _No, it must have surely been a dream_.

The Crimson in the darkness didn't move, and Gumball could feel himself become agitated. Rubbing his temples with his hands he called out to the King one more time, "Marshall, I'm not angry with you.. I can _obviously_ see you up there, your eyes are giving you away like a red light, you dingus." He yawned, causing his eyes to closed and when he opened them the raven haired man had manifested in front of him out of no where. This caused Gumball to yelp and jump backwards on his bed, except there was no backwards, and he fell off in a heap of blankets and pillows.

Gumball could hear the King laughing as he groaned and began trying to push himself up, but before he could, two strong arms wrapped around his waist and were hosting him up in seconds. Gumball felt himself flush at the gesture, but by golly was still a Prince gosh glob it!

"Marshall Lee! You put me down this instant!" He spoke authoritatively as he pounded on the Vampires back, who had thrown him over his shoulder.

"Awh, but Bubs, you looked like you needed a Dark Knight to save you from your sheets." Marshall chuckled, as he gently placed the Prince back on his bed. Floating awkwardly next to it as he watched as the ruler of the Candy Kingdom composed, and situated himself on the bed comfortably.

"Okay, Marshall Lee." Marshall could feel his stomach drop to the bottom of his body, as he stared past the Prince to something more interesting on the wall. "What were you _thinking_ coming in here this late? Do you know what time it is? I am the _ruler_ of the Kingdom you're so carelessly floating in! I need all the rest I can get! Is there something you _need_ from me? Did you just come here to _bother_ me? Were you really that _bored_?" Gumball didn't really understand why he said these words. He was just so shocked and embarrassed from the fall before, as well as, that kiss that he was none to sure was real or not. But, from the ghosting feel of his lips and the dream he was previously still remembering he could only guess that, yes, yes that kiss was very much real. At least.. he hoped.

Marshall stood taken aback, a new kind of spark flooded any kind of embarrassment he was previously feeling at the moment. "You said you weren't angry! And how can you say all that, but call out my name all night?!" He growled angrily, then slowly retracting from himself as he _actually_ realized what he had just said.

They both stared at each other, none the braver to make another word come out of their mouths. Gumball's face was visibly getting more and more red by the second as he recalled _all_ of his dream he had been having. He felt himself feel guilty in exchange for his harsh words. He felt so embarrassed he wish he could disappear this instant, run away, and hide. Finally, finding some form of words Gumball opened his mouth to speak.

"So.. how long have you actually been here?" His face glowing so red he needed to look away from the Vampire King. Marshall scratched the back of his head, as he too, looked away in an awkward state.

"I dunno, Bubs.. awhile?" He sighed.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Gumball huffed angrily, as he stared daggers at the King. Marshall grinned wickedly as his next words were like venom.

"Well the sleeping you seemed to like it, Bubba." Gumball gasped as his eyes widened, his body heated up with way to much humiliation. As he could feel himself shaking in his sheets. Looking down to his hands that were lain in his lap, he saw past them to his boxers and his eyes widened.

"OH MY GLOB!" The pink boy yelped as he flopped himself forward on his legs trying to cover his lower half up. If anyone else was in the room, it would have looked like Prince Gumball was doing a yoga pose, in the middle of the night, with the Vampire King watching intently.

"I've already seen them, Gum." Marshall's voice was cool, and clear, cutting through most of the Princes embarrassment. "I saw the shirt you're wearing too." Gumball could hear the Vampire clear his throat as he turned his head to look out the window.

Gumball tried to slow his candied heart from beating so rapidly in his chest, in both embarrassment and being so near the Vampire. He sat back up, closed his eyes and breathed in slowly, and then let out a shaky breath. He did it again, and then one more time.. when his eyes slowly opened he could see those crimson eyes only several inches from his own. Gumball yelped as scrambled away from the King. He looked back to the Vampire who had a look of disdain plastered to his face.

 _Oh glob, I didn't mean it like that._

Gumball thought as he clutched the front of his shirt and stared on at the King. Gumball was a Prince! He should know how to act, at least composed, and be somewhat princely at all times, than the awkward lump he was being in his bed! He should know how to talk to others, and make this whole situation be less awkward. He should kn-

"Sorry, I was just seeing what you were doing. I didn't mean to be so close.." Marshall shrugged as a look of sadness seemed to be on his face.

"No! No." Gumball shook his head wildly and had popped up on all fours on his bed. "I'm sorry, I just.. I didn't expect you to be so _close_. And this whole night.." Gumball sat back on his legs, as he covered his face with his hands. "You just fluster me so much Marshall. In this situation it's hard to act like a Prince. Every other time, when you're around is so much easier then, than now. I can compose myself and be a regal ruler because I am already _dressed_ and readily _composed_. I can already be ready to see you even if you don't show. But now.. right now.." Gumball covered his face harder as he felt tears well behind his eyes, his shoulders shook as the tears fall into his hands.

"Gumball..?" Marshall Lee looked at the Prince before him, he didn't look like his normal Princely self, instead he looked like an embarrassed little boy. Marshall could feel his heart swell as he stared at the top of the Princes head. He floated closer until he could grab the Princes pink wrists and pull them away from his face. The sight he saw made his heart and mind both halt in his body.

 _The Prince is crying._

Marshall couldn't think of what to do, what had he done? He could pass off the kiss as a form of joke, right? Maybe he could say something that could make this better. Looking at the tears still falling from the Princes eyes, Marshall could feel stabs of guilt knowing he was the cause. A wild idea spread through his mind, and before he could really think about it, he was running with it. He floated down to the bed as he sat crisscross from the other boy, watching as the Prince stared in bewilderment. Marshall leaned forward, and licked gently at the Princes cheek. Tasting his sweet tears, and was warranted with a shaky gasped from the other. When Marshall was done with both sides, he pulled back and made a half smile at the wide eyed boy in front of him.

"I-I didn't know what else to do. But, I _definitely_ like sleeping Gumball more, since, at least he wants to _kiss_ \- "Marshall was cut off from a soft pair of lips to his own. His body was jolted backwards slightly, as he felt the other tightly grip their hands into his shirt. Marshall couldn't help but gasp into the kiss. Letting his body go with it before he could think much more about it. He wrapped his hands around the slim Princes waist as he gently kissed him back.

The kiss was soft and wet, due to the residue of the Princes tears. It was mind blowing and just felt.. _really good_. Marshall ran his hands up and down the Princes back, which made the other shutter lightly. He massaged his lips against the pink ones latched to his own, and was forcibly pulled down on top of the Prince in a heap of pillows and blankets. He hovered above the Prince, right between his thighs, his arms on both sides of the Princes head. He broke gently away to look at the sight before him. He could see the Princes body underneath his own, his shirt was slightly raised showing his soft and smooth belly. The Princes hands were lain by the sides of his head, and his face.. _oh glob_. Marshall swallowed hard. His face was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. His eyes were lidded, blue eyes stared through lashes at the Vampire in wonderment, causing a jolt to his lower parts. His lips were parted slightly, face flushed with the heat of the moment, his tear stained cheek almost none existent do to the Vampires licking. Marshall could hardly hold in a low growl as he stared at the Prince before him.

But, no matter how much he wanted to keep going, no matter how much he wanted to see that face in all kinds of different ways, he needed to _stop_. He needed to clarify what was going on. He pulled back and floated, sighing as he felt the confusion inside of him rise.

"Bubba.. what is this? What's going on?" Marshall asked breathlessly, running a shaky hand through his black locks. The Prince sat up on his elbows, looking up to the King, his heart hammering in his ears. He sighed as he stood up, moving past the Vampire and showed him what he was wearing.

"Marshall, look at what I'm wearing. Look at my shirt, and my…" He blushed as he pulled at one side of his boxers, "under garments. Why do you think I wear this, almost _every_ night to sleep?" Gumball asked, willing his eyes to the Vampires in hopes that it will click for him.

"I dunno, you don't have any other PJ's?" Marshall asked floating upside-down. Gumball groaned, and let out an exasperated sigh.

"N-no. It's because when I wear this, this is the only time I feel close to you.." Gumball scratched the back of his head. "I like to wear this shirt, because no matter how many times I wash it there is always a faint scent that smells of _you_. When I wear these boxers, the little bats remind me of _you_ , when you turn into your different bat forms.." Gumball trailed, feeling very light headed and out of breath, as he was trying to tell Marshall Lee, the Vampire King, that he has a crush on him. _Oh Glob._ Gumball buried his face in his hands.

Marshall Lee stared on, at the Pink Prince. He felt his heart slamming in his chest, and he floated back on his stomach feet behind him. He looked for any sign of false hope as he watched the Prince fidget under his gaze.

"Gum.. Do you..?" Marshall breathed out as his breath was hitching in his throat. He swallowed hard, once, twice, about three times. As he watched the Princes entire body began shaking, as he looked off to either side of him.

"I-if you're asking me if I like you then yes.. _I like you_. I enjoy when you're around, although it makes it hard for me to concentrate on my work." He smiled weakly, "I like watching you hang around, so carefree. Even when you're bothering me how you can be so careless and optimistic. How when you put your mind to something you do it to no ends. You have so much power and restraint that you are the most powerful and intimidating person I have ever met. And when you play.." Gumball played with the hem of his shirt, "when you play.. I feel like I can _see_ you. I feel all your emotions as if they were my own, Marshall Lee."

Marshall floated lower now, almost to were his feet were touching the ground as he stared on at the Prince. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, but he wanted so much to hear more.

Gumball breathe slowly as he spoke, "I know you like to be alone, but you don't appreciate being lonely." The pink Prince looked to the Vampire, as he saw his words caused him to wince. "I know you get scared that everyone will eventually leave you. I know that it pains you to think about. I know you take on the weight of the world, because you think you will _outlive_ it." Marshall turned his face in a hiss. "I know you grieve about that future. I know for some reason, which I cannot fathom, you don't like to look at yourself. I may not know a lot, but I know enough.." Gumball swallowed, heart pounding harder than ever, "to know.." He watched as the Vampire slowly turned his head to face the Prince, "that I love _everything_ about you." When their eyes met, Gumball could see the Vampires eyes gloss over with something he'd never seen before. His heart was so loud in his ears he almost couldn't make out what the older boy was saying.

 _"_ _You love me?"_

Gumball slowly nodded, watching in awe at those crimson eyes staring with that emotion flooding behind them. "I am _in_ love with you, Marshall Lee." Gumball yelped as the Vampire swished forward and was inches from him.

"You're _in_ love with me, Bubs?" Marshall was leaning forwards, floating slightly, hands in pockets as he watched the Prince swallow.

"I-I told you to st-stop calling me tha- mph!" Gumball was stopped when the Vampire closed the small gap between them. Crushing their lips together, in such a passionate kiss that Gumball nearly lost his balance. If it hadn't been for the Vampire that wrapped his arms around his waist he would have surely fallen.

There mouths pressed together is such a frenzy that Gumball could hardly keep up with the raven haired boy. Heart slamming every which way in his chest, as Marshall gently slid his tongue into the velvet hot crevice of the candy boy. Both boys moaned in unison as they were introduced to this new flavor. Allowing their tongues to run softly and soothingly inside each others mouths, feeling the new sensation that seemed to rise in Gumball's toes. As he felt himself grip tighter to the sleeves of Marshall's shirt. The taste of the older boy was such a thrilling rush to every part of his body that he could hardly keep himself from getting on his tippy toes to absorb as much as he could of the other. Marshall groaned against Gumball's lips, pulling back slightly leaning his forehead to the other, breathe hot and heavy against the pink boys lips.

"I-I'm going to move us to the bed, okay?" The King asked breathlessly, waiting for the response from the pink boy. When he was met with a small nod, he swiftly knelt down as he watched the curiosity in the others eyes, when he grip the back of the Princes legs and wrapped them around his own hips.

"Marshall, what the GLOB!" Gumball shrieked as he tried to steady himself by wrapping his arms around the Vampires neck. Marshall breathlessly chuckled in the Princes ear as he squeezed harder to the boys thighs, causing the other to shudder at the feelings of his body. Carefully laying the Prince down, they resumed back to the position they were in earlier. But this time, Marshall found himself preoccupied with the base of the Princes nape. He breathed against the spot gently, taking in the noise the Prince below him made in response. Allowing the Prince to squirm for a few seconds, until he gently placed his lips to the spot. Kissing the spot with such tenderness that Gumball felt his heart squeeze in his chest. Marshall let his tongue snake out as he licked the spot tentatively causing the candy Prince to grip onto the back of his shirt.

"Mmm," Marshall growled low and sexy into the Pink boys ear, "You sure are sweet, Bubba." He shivered at his name whispered into his ear. "Even the inside of your mouth is sweet, I wonder.. what else is this sweet?" Gumball gasped when he felt something rub against his clothed erection. His member twitched at the new feeling it was receiving, "It seems your little ' _bat_ ' really wants to come out and play." Marshall cooed into the Princes ear as he rubbed himself against him harder. The pink boy could hardly contain his moans as he tried to stifle them with the back of his hand. "I'm curious Bubba, those dreams you were having. Did they have something to do with what I'm doing right now?" Marshall breathed heavily into the Princes neck as he suckled on one of his sweet pink lobes.

Gumball was wriggling beneath the King as his body could hardly take the pleasure it was receiving. But, in all honesty his dream were like this, and much more. The pink Prince gaspingly answered the raven haired boy above him. "Mm, ah! _Yes_ , mostly..mm.. _Oh glob_ , Marshall." Marshall chuckled in the Princes ear, as he kissed the tender skin there. Bringing his face back up to look at the Prince, he felt his own member twitch inside it's confinement at the beautiful sight. Staring hard into the Princes eyes, Marshall willed for him to tell him more about what he would do in these dreams,

"Tell me, what would I normally do in your dream right about now?" Marshall could feel his body heating up, uncomfortably so, as he watched the sight below him. Rubbing his body harder against the Prince.

"You would.. ah! Kiss.. kiss me.. _mmm_." Gumball shivered as his member was aching for more than what it was receiving. His lips were captured in a mind blowing kiss that made him see specks of color behind his eyes. His heart thumping so loud, his thoughts completely jumbled at the situation he was in. The Vampire pulled back again, causing the pink boy to moan in disapproval. The Kings face was serious as he gave a crooked smile to the candied man.

"I'm not going to lie to you Bubba. If we don't stop here.. I'm not going to be able to control myself." Marshal grunted, as his body twitched from the lack of friction it was getting. Gumball sat up slightly as he eyed over the Vampires body, swallowing the lump forming in his throat as he took in the sight of the King. Trailing his eyes down the length of his body he could see the bulge protruding in the others pants. Gumball's heart raced as he ran a shaky hand down both their bodies, and softly placed it over the lump in the others jeans. Causing a growl to emit from the Vampires throat. "Gum.. I'm serious. If you don't sto- ah!" Gumball rubbed the bugle, seeing the older boy fall apart in his hands. Causing a noise he never heard come from the normally so careless raven haired boys mouth.

It was Gumball's turn to be completely in charge as he watched the Vampire roll his hips into his hand. Gumball could hardly take the movement before he grabbed the raven hairs shirt with his free hand and kissed him hastily.

"I want more." Gumball got out through shaky breathes, "Please, Marshall." He felt so small, in this begging state. He needed to feel this man he's loved for years. He needed this. He wanted it so badly for so long.

Marshall shifted in their current position as he eyed the Prince, there were so many emotions overflowing the world around them that he needed to make absolutely sure. "Are you sure, Bubba? I don't want to hurt you.."

Gumball was shaking his head as he looked on at the King, "I'm more sure about this than anything I've ever done before. And that's saying something since I am both a scientist and Prince who makes rules for a Kingdom." Both boys laughed as Marshall shifted to get up, he looked over the Prince as he gingerly took off his own shirt, and unbuttoned his jeans. Gumball watched eyes hungrily feeding off the sight in front of him. It caused his member to twitch as he sat up and looked at all the details of the Vampires skin. His skin was marked with scars from years past, as his body was chiseled with strength and muscle. Gumball felt very self-conscious as he stared at the attractive man before him. He didn't look anywhere near as handsome as that..

"I _know_ you're beautiful under those clothes, Bubba. It's okay to take them off, I'm not going to judge you." Marshall smiled, a very sweet genuine smile that made Gumball's heart fly around in his chest.

"H-how did you know?"

"You're the Candy Prince. You over-think, and over-analyze everything. Trust me," Marshall smiled again as he folded his arms across his chest, "I may not know much, but I know that." Gumball swallowed as he shakily reached to touch the hem of his shirt. He really was just so nervous around the Vampire, that his self-consciousness was getting the best of him. "Or I can take them off for you, Bubba." A glint of mischief came from the Vampire as he leaned over his prey. "That way, you don't have to _think_ about anything." Gumball shivered, as Marshall ran a gentle hand up the others stomach, lifting up the shirt to show the Princes naval. His soft pink belly moving up and down with anticipation. Marshall lifted the shirt all the way off the Princes body, discarding it unbeknownst to them both. Leaning over the Prince, Marshall took in the naked chest of the pink boy, his light pink nipples lain beautifully against their mother gum. Marshall could feel a low growl start forming in his throat as he watched the pink boy shiver at the look the King was giving him. By no means was the Prince fit, and he certainly wasn't very masculine either but _damn_ was he beautiful. He had soft squishy skin, that Marshall couldn't seem to keep his hands off as he rubbed a hand up to gently touch a pretty pink nipple with his thumb, massaging it gently. Watching as the Prince supple breast rose and fell with each action the raven haired boy made.

"S-stop _mn_! Staring, Ma-Marshall!" Gumball squeaked out. Marshall didn't hear, as he watched every movement the other made, looking him up and down, wondering how he was here with him in this moment. Not really understanding what the other said Marshall let out a slight " _hmm_ ," as he leaned down and kissed the Princes lips. Floating ever so slightly to reach his hands down to the hem of the Princes boxers. Pulling them down slowly as to make the other shiver below him, causing the King to smile against his lips. Pulling away from the Prince, and simultaneously pulling off the boxers, Marshall watched as the others member sprang free. Gumball lay obediently open as Marshall couldn't stop himself from continuously staring down at the sexy pink Prince. He felt himself groan as he saw Gumball spread his legs a little wider, causing the King to lose a bit of control as he asked, "Do you have some kind of lubrication?"

"No.. I only have that candy solution on my work desk.." Marshall was up and over to the desk within seconds as he grabbed the flask in his hand, dropping some out onto his hand as he tasted it, to make sure it was okay to use in the way he wanted too.

"This taste just like red.." he looked back over to the Prince in awe, seeing the Prince grinned happily.

"I was trying to recreate the color red, as a kind of synthetic food soluble for you to take whenever you were to far from the color. Because, I know sometimes when you get hungry you get irritable and you lose cont- ah!" Gumball was cut off as the Vampire had came back and was pocking a gentle wet finger to his entrance. Gumball looked at the Vampire in both shock and embarrassment. The raven haired man smiled as he kissed the top of the Princes head.

"You're going to need to relax, Bubba." Gumball tried to comply as the Vampire leaned over him, kissing and suckling on his neck. Gumball couldn't help the pain in his bottom as he tried his best to stay relaxed for the Vampire.

Marshall's voice was hot on his ear as he whispered, " _Thank you_." Sending a sharp stir of arousal to his member. In time with his finger thrusts into the Prince, Marshall stuck one more finger in the Princes behind.

"Ah! Mm- Marshall! Ow! It's hurts." Gumball couldn't believe that this would hurt this bad, it wasn't _unbearable_ it was just painful. Marshall kissed his cheeks and nose, causing the pink boy to relax a bit more.

"I'm sorry, Bubba. I have to do this until you're ready." Marshall smiled to the Prince below him.

"Ready for wha-?" Gumball asked with wide eyes, as Marshall with the other hand that wasn't preoccupied unzipped his pants and swiftly pulled down both his boxers and pants together; releasing his member into the air. A chill ran through him as he felt the air on his exposed member. He heard Gumball gasp as he took in the Vampires exposer.

"Marshall! Y-You're huge!" He was holding his hands to his mouth as he quickly began moaning again as the King moved his fingers in a scissoring fashion. Trying to relax the Prince as much as he could he went to stroking the boys member, hearing the gasps and moans emitting from the other caused a rush to grow in his lower belly. Doing his best not to be hasty Marshall added one more finger as he spread and pulled out over and over again.

" _Mmm_ , Marshall! _Ah~_!" Marshall's eyebrow raised as he looked to the Prince who was looking embarrassed beyond comprehension. This caused the Vampire to grinned as he gently pushed his fingers back into the spot they were just in. Seeing as how the pink Prince moaned again, breathlessly trying to say something, while Marshall did it again, and again relentlessly. He could see the younger boys body quivering as his moans were growing more and more uncontrolled, and as much as he loved seeing this side of the Prince, he stop his ministrations and smiled at the other.

"Nooo.." Gumball whined as his entrance was exited by the Kings fingers. He watched as the raven haired boy adjusted himself adding a slick of lubricate to his member and placed it at Gumball's entrance instead.

Gumball felt his voice catch in his throat as he stared at the Vampire and what he was doing, his heart slamming heavily into his chest as he felt the tip of the others member touch his entrance. Marshall saw the way Gumball was looking at the situation and smiled at him, leaning down he placed a kiss to the others mouth, swirling his tongue inside. Easing the other, as he felt Gumball wrap his arms around his neck gently. He kissed the pink boys ear as he whispered..

" _You're so beautiful._ "

The King bite into Gumball's neck as he pushed himself in, causing the Prince to gasp in pain at both his insides getting filled and the fire emitting from his neck. Marshall growled when tasting his sweet red flavor as he pushed in further, causing a slow discoloration to the others skin.

"Marshall! It's - _hah_! Hurts, _ah_!" Marshall kissed the boys face all over, trying to distract him from the pain he was feeling right now. Stopping his motions.

"I'm sorry, Bubba. I'll make you feel better soon. I promise." Kissing the pink boys lips he resumed pushing himself in gently warranting moans and heavy pants from the boy below him. When he was to the hilt he stopped to let the other catch their breath. Marshall's body quivered at the tight heat and feeling of being inside the Prince, the pink boys lower body was squeezing around his member causing Marshall to pant. "Bubba, you gotta relax. If you want me to move." Marshall smiled sweetly as he placed a kiss to the tip of the others nose. He kissed his forehead, then his cheeks, trailing down to his neck. Placing soft butterfly kisses up and down his neck.

"I-I'm sorry, Marshall. I'm ju-just trying to get use to i-it. _Mm_!"

"It's okay," Marshall said kissing the other on the lips tenderly, "just let me know when you want me to move." The King slowly slipped his tongue into the others hot crevice as he kissed him lovingly as much as he could. Causing the other to moan into his lips and pant against his mouth. Marshall smiled, as he twitched his member inside the Prince receiving a gasp in return. He chuckled as he slide his mouth over to the Princes neck and down to a pretty pink nipple. Capturing it in his mouth he sucked delicately, as not to cause the Prince so much strain, to give him more pleasure. The pink boy moaned in response as he covered his mouth with the back of his hand. Trying to suppress the pleasure that he was feeling, he slowly nodded when he saw the raven haired boys eyes come back up to meet him. Crimson eyes glittered over with happiness as he shifted over the Prince, and gently took himself out only to go back in again. Both of the royals panted in ecstasy at the simple movement.

" _Mmm fu-fuck, Bubba. Y-you feel so g-good._ _Hah_!" Marshall panted as he began picking up his pace and pushed in faster, harder.

Gumball moaned underneath the raven haired boy as he wrapped his arms around the other, pulling him down for a kiss that when dispersed left a small saliva trail between the two. This caused Marshall to growl as he watched the boy below him moaning and panting in pleasure, eyes lidded in ecstasy, mouth open slightly as the pleasure rang out from those pink lips.

" _Mmm_ Marshall! _Hah_! _Oh glob._ "

Marshall had moved himself faster, hitting a certain spot from earlier that had caused the Prince to gasp and moan out his name. Hearing the sounds of wet flesh against flesh was drawing him closer to his edge. Quickening his pace into the pink boys body and making sure to hit that very special sweet spot he hissed into the Princes ear as he spoke.

" _Bubba, I'm gonna cum soon_." Feeling the tension in his lower body begging for release he slammed harder into the pink body below him. Causing a slight yelp, and was quickly replaced with a loud moan.

Gumball gripped tightly to the back of Marshall's shoulders, digging his nails in, as he felt his lower body slammed with pleasure. Feeling that spot inside him made his mind hazy as the Vampire kept abusing it and allowing no time for Gumball to breathe. " _I'm going to c-cum_!" Gumball had yelled. The King pulled out to the hilt as he slammed himself once more inside causing an electric feeling to course through the young Prince. " _Ah, Marshall_!" Gumball let out a gasping moan as he came between both there bodies. His own body quivering with waves of pleasure as he shivered at the orgasm that was enveloping his entire being. He could feel the raven haired boy had stopped, and was watching intently as Gumball's body fell victim to it's own intense pleasure. Twitching and shaking in it's own orgasm, making Gumball's mind go blank with delicious euphoria.

" _F-fuck, Bubba. I think I can cum just watching you_." Marshall had began stroking his own member as he watched his lover undergo it's orgasm. Twisting his hand harder as he felt himself close to his own bliss. He soon released with the Princes name moaned from his mouth as his cum was shot all over his new lover. Gumball had watched as the Vampires eyes glowed with an intense red color darker than it's normal color as his body came down from its high. Marshall fell forward onto his lover, as he breathed gently into his ear. Nuzzling himself into the soft cotton candy like texture, as he relished in his own orgasm. Gumball sighed contently as he wrapped both his arms and legs around his new lover, squeezing him in a tight hug. He kissed the others shoulder, then his neck, and then gently moved to the bite marks that were always visible on the other. He licked them sweetly, tasting the sweat and salty heat there, which caused the other boy to moan in response. Placing his lips to the Vampires bites, he sucked gently to see if his past assumptions were accurate. The Vampire whimpered and moaned, as he wrapped his arms around the candy Prince and flipped him over on top of him.

"Are you trying to turn me on again, Bubba?" Marshall Lee grinned as he stared at his lovers face. Gumball smiled innocently, and kissed the Vampires lips tenderly.

"Well.. since I'm already," Gumball touched the liquid that was both their fluid on his belly, "sticky, dream Marshall likes to go about three times a night." Gumball gingerly lapped at the fluid that was on his fingers never loosing eye contact with the other and chuckled as he saw the face that spread across the Vampire.

"Three times, eh?" Marshall laughed as he shook his head, "How about I make up for that, and give you _six_ times, instead?" Marshall winked at the pink Prince. As he sat up, running his hands on his lovers sides gently. Causing the other to shiver and heave shaky breaths. The King nuzzled his face into the others neck as he reached his hands around the Princes backside cupping both his cheeks and squeezing. Gumball gasped at the ministrations and moaned as the Vampire squeezed and slapped one cheek playfully. "Damn, Bubba. I want to make a _mess_ of you." Marshall growled through his teeth as he sucked on the pink collar bone of the other.

" _Mmm, ah. Hah_!" Gumball's gasps came out shaky and inconsistent as he let the Vampire do what he wanted. Marshall sucked harder as he let a finger slip into the tight hole of the Prince, gently pushing it in as a form of teasing. " _Ah, Ma-Marshall.. oh, mm_." Marshall moaned as he heard his name come from those pretty pink lips. He couldn't control himself, as he had become hard, and pushed that pretty pink hole right onto his member. The surprise gasp he was met with was covered with a change for pleasure. Grabbing the Princes hips, he pushed him down further onto his member, creating a vortex of words to come from the others mouth. To which Marshall couldn't help but laugh.

"W-what was that, Bubba?" He breathlessly laughed again as he saw the other covering his face. "Bubba?" Marshall asked quizzically, as he raised an eyebrow.

"I-It's.. _e-embarrassing_ , Marshall." Gumball stuttered slightly, probably flushing furiously behind his hands. Marshall sighed gently and smiled. He grabbed the Princes wrist softly pulling them away from his face.

"Bubba, if _this_ is embarrassing.. then you need to _seriously_ rethink that. Because, I haven't seen anything hotter than a naked Prince on my dick before. And you have to trust me…" Gumball looked at the Vampire as he waited for him to say something more, and was met with a soft kiss to this lips and a small thrust into him, creating a gasp, " _because I am in love with you_." Gumball's eyes widened as the King smiled the sweetest smile he had ever seen from him. He tried to respond but the Vampire grabbed his cheeks again pushing in harder causing Gumball's mind to warp to this new transcendence of pleasure.

Marshall gripped tighter to the Princes cheeks digging his nails in as he growled into his collar bone at the tight warmth surrounding his member. He thrusted the Prince down harder as he was met with a startled moan from his lover, only to look up and see the pleasure irradiating from his face. His soft pink skin slick with sweat and his once neatly quaffed hair was in complete disarray. Marshall could feel his heart slamming in his chest like a confined bird. He would have never thought he could be this close to Gumball. Let alone, be this intimate. But seeing now, as he was pulling in and out of his lover, he couldn't believe it had taken this long for this to happen for both of them. He has never wanted to be this close to anyone in his life, but this Prince, this person, this man, was someone he now could never live without. Thinking that made his entire being cloud over with pain as he couldn't help himself from physically slowing his ministrations.

Gumball seemed to notice the lack of friction as he breathlessly looked to his Vampire. He could see the slow distort folding over onto his face. Gumball watched as the Vampires face changed into one of sadness. Understanding this side of Marshall already, he grabbed the Kings wrists from his behind and placed them to his face. He looked at his lover as he smiled sweetly, kissing the inside of his wrists like they were delicate petals of glass. He ran them down his body as he watched the King swallow in his throat. Gently over his nipples, and down his soft belly, as he could see the Vampires expression change to one of overwhelming desire. Gumball guided the mans hands down to his hips and with his hands on the others, he pushed himself down gently. Slowly, like he could break the fragile man below him. The Vampire shuttered at the surrounding heat of passion, and gentleness he was experiencing. Using his lower legs to help him push the Vampire in and out of him, Gumball took his hands from his lovers and wrapped them around the others shoulders. Allowing the other to continue his previous movements. Gently touching the Kings cheek with a soft hand he kissed him on the lips, receiving a low moan. He took back his lips only to press them to the sharp jawline of the other, still feeling the man moving in and out of him with gentle passion. He kissed that very tender part between the ear and the cheek, as he whispered to his King.

" _I understand, Marshall.. but, I'm not going anywhere_." Gumball wrapped his arms around the back of the Vampires neck and moaned into his ear as he felt the other gain a bit more speed in his thrusts. Gumball panted as he felt the other squeeze his hips tighter, and moaned Marshall's name into his ear. He ran his hands up the back of the others neck and guided them into his raven black locks. The King moaned as he felt the gentle grip in his hair, thrusting his lower body up harder into the other. Gumball could feel his body shaking at the passionate feelings waving over his body like water to sand. " _Mm, I love you, Marshall Lee_." Gumball moaned out as the Vampire hit a very delicate spot inside him. Marshall's body shivered at the hot breathy voice in his ear..

" _Bubba_ …" Gumball pulled back slightly as he softly cocked his head to the side, " _Again_.." Marshall swallowed as he willed Gumball to understand his silent plea. Staring for a few seconds when suddenly it clicked inside Gumball's head and he smiled brightly. Kissing his lover hard and warmly, pulling back only slightly as he said it again.

" _I love you, Marshall Lee._ " The royals smiled at each other in a complete world of their own, as the Vampire kissed his Prince with as much love as he could muster. He squeezed the Prince tighter to his body, as he ran his hands up and down the others back.

"One more time.. please." Marshall said weakly, as he disconnected the kiss for a brief moment. Gumball shivered with happiness as he pulled away to grip the knees of his lover, causing a confused look to cover the Vampire. Leaning himself back, he smiled at the face of his love, and giggled.

" _Marshall Lee, I love you so very much_." Gumball thrusted himself on the Vampires member, causing a low sexy groaning growl from the King. He panted as he did it again harder, and faster hitting an overwhelming sweet spot in his own body. He moaned over and over as he did it faster, causing the Vampire to grip his hands onto Gumball's thighs. Squeezing the soft squishy flesh of his gummy skin, Marshall could feel his body heating up with another orgasm ready to slice through this sexy pink man on top of him. He watched tentatively as he saw Gumball working his member, and thrusting himself onto it. His body was quivering aggressively as he hit his own spot with Marshall's cock, like he was a toy. Marshall stare on as the Prince worked his dick and panting moans radiated from his chest and mouth. The Vampire growled at the sexy sight that was displayed before him. He almost couldn't take what he was seeing, his body was in extensive pleasure and to get to watch was added even more euphoria to his already sweet intake.

" _Hah! Ngh- ah! M-Marshall.. Mmmm_!" Gumball moaned as his eyes were lidded with his body ready for release. " _Y-you're d-dick is s-so amazing, hn mm_."

Marshall couldn't take it, with a snap in his psyche, and a hard growl he wrapped his arms around the Princes waist as he pulled him flush against his body. Tightening his grip on his lover, he slammed him down harder than ever on his member. This caused Gumball to let out a loud startled moan that rang through the empty room around them. The Prince wrapped his arms back around the Vampires neck as his hole was pounded over and over. The moans that fell out of Gumball's mouth were jumbled and inconsistent as his body was flooded with ecstasy. " _Bubba_.." Marshall growled through clenched teeth, " _I'm going to cum inside you._ " Gumball shivered at the sentence that filled the sexual air around them. With one final thrust and a grunt from his lover he felt a hot liquid fill inside him, feeling the member inside twitch with the bliss of its orgasm. Gumball trembled as he felt the new sensation of heat inside him, feeling the member inside him slowly go limp before it gently slide out. Settling softly onto Marshall's lap, he felt the Vampire flop against his naked chest lightly as his breathing slowed back to normal, and his shaking body was slowly starting to subside. Gumball wrapped his arms lovingly around the Vampires head as he cradled him against his body. He could still feel his own heart shaking from the heat of their love-making. He was still hard, and was close to his own orgasm, but played it off for his lover. He felt Marshall's hands slide up his back as he could feel a tenderness brush across his neck. He blinked, as if he wasn't sure he actually felt it, but soon the Vampire was pressing gentle kisses to his neck and shoulder. Gumball blushed at the feeling, and his heart was slamming even harder in his chest. Marshall turned to look at the flustered face of his lover and smiled, kissing those pink lips delicately. He kissed the Princes nose, and then both his cheeks. He laughed as the Princes face grew redder with the small loving ministrations the Vampire did. Marshall hugged the man tighter to his body and in one swift motion flipped them over till Gumball was lying on his back again. With a very confused sexy Prince staring at him, Marshall blew him a kiss as he floated down the others body placing kisses in his wake. Gumball shivered as he realized what his lover was doing, and he suddenly felt a bit self-conscious again.

"I wonder what you taste like, Bubs?" Marshall smiled through a mischievous grin. His lips kissed lower on the pink boys body as he nip gently at his navel, causing the boy to whimper in desire. He watched as he kissed lower still, seeing every reaction on Gumball's face as he floated his body to his pink cock. Marshall smiled at the pretty pink member of his Prince, seeing as how there was a pinky white sustenance leaking from the tip. Kissing in between the thighs he was gripping earlier, he watched as Gumball shivered and panted. Marshall gingerly bite a squishy pink thigh as he sucked a small amount of red color from his lover. Gumball gasped and flung a hand to his mouth. Marshall kissed the small grayish white spot he made, and frowned as he now couldn't see his loves face with his hand in the way. He floated back up his body a bit to grab the hand and interlace their fingers together. Gumball's body was quivering with anticipation and lust was flooding his face like fire to ice. Marshall kissed the back of the Princes hand he was holding and moved back down to his loves member. Licking gently at the pre cum that was there he saw as his sexy Princes back arched. He sucked gently at the base of Gumball's cock, and with the other hand he rubbed a thumb under the frenulum. This caused his lover to squirm and pant at the treatment his cock was undergoing. Gripping the base gently he sucked lightly at the tip of the cock and massaged his tongue to the underside of his penis.

Gumball's voice was enough clearance to understand that what the Vampire was doing was driving him absolutely nuts. Kissing the tip sweetly, before he ran his hand up and down the shaft, feeling Gumball tighten his grip around Marshall's hand. He sucked tenderly at the tip before he moved his head down slowly to pull the hard member into his mouth.

"Hgh, Ah! F-Fuck Marshall!" Gumball groaned as he felt the wet heat of the Kings mouth on his member. Marshall had raised an eyebrow, and chuckled a bit on the member, as he heard the Prince say the profanity. The chuckle that was emitted from the Vampire made Gumball moan louder in response as the vibrations caused his cock to twitch inside Marshall mouth. With Marshall's hand already on the member he ran it up and down along with his mouth. Causing a plethora of nosies and moaning gasps to erupt from his lover. Moaning on Gumball's dick, to cause those same vibrations, was bringing the Prince over the edge. He moved his mouth and hand harder as he suck more gingerly on the member in his mouth. The feelings were becoming to much for Gumball to handle as he gripped his free hand into Marshall's hair and fell back against the bed back arched. Marshall completely moved his hand away that was holding the member and took the entire shaft into his mouth. This drove Gumball over the edge, and he came inside Marshall's mouth with no warning. Marshall swallowed every bit as he saw the rise and fall of Gumball's chest slow down. When the Prince finally realized what he'd done, he looked to the Vampire and face was redder than Marshall's axe guitar.

"OH MY GLOB!" Gumball shrieked as he grabbed a blanket and covered himself up to hide his embarrassment. Marshall Lee laughed light heartedly as he poked the cocooned Prince's body, causing a squirm in response. "I-I'm so sorry, Marshall Lee! You just went all the way down and my mind went blank, and I didn't warn you and-" Gumball groaned in shame and felt way more embarrassed about this than being naked on top of the Vampire earlier. Marshall laughed again, and Gumball felt like that sound was music to his ears, but right now in this moment, he was to ashamed to even move. Gumball felt movement outside the confines of his safe haven blanket, and was sure that Marshall was either laughing at him or trying to poke fun at him. But was met with a messy raven haired boy who had somehow managed to get under the blanket with him. Gumball shriek as he wasn't expecting that handsome face to pop up in his safe place. Marshall laughed as he climbed on top of Gumball and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"I don't care, Bubs. Was it good?" Marshall asked eyeing his lover, when he was met with a slow embarrassed nod. He chuckled gently and kissed Gumball again, so soft it was like when you whistle a sweet tune. "Then you don't have to apologize, as long as you felt good. I don't care if you didn't warn me, I knew you were close anyway, that's why I did it." Marshall laughed as the other groaned and covered his face with his hands. "I like making you feel good. I want to keep doing it.. because I love you." Marshall watched as Gumball moved his hands from his face and the blush that was there from embarrassment was replaced with a different kind of embarrassment. Marshall smiled at his lover, and Gumball looked at his new love, his heart wildly beating in his chest. He sighed happily as he grabbed the King around his shoulders and pulled him down on top of him. He kissed him over and over again, until he could feel that this moment was real and not another dream of his. Cradled in each others arms, lying blissfully with one another talking about random things that happen in the land of Aaa. Marshall wrapped his arms tightly around his lover and kiss the top of his forehead.

"You know I still owe you about four more times to beat dream Marshall." Marshall chuckled into the sweet candy hair of his love.

"Mmm, that's true you do. But," Gumball looked up to his Vampire and kissed him gently, "you can make it up to me as many times as you want. We have forever together." Marshall felt his face flush and shook his head as he chuckled.

"Glob, Gumball. I fucking love you."

"I fucking love you too, Marshall Lee."

The night ended with both our royals laughing into each others bodies, giddy with their new relationship and adventures to come forth. They spent the rest of their night dedicated to pleasing each others bodies until they were so worn out that they couldn't keep another eye open for hours to come. The lines between their love were immediately closed from a one, by chance, encounter with each other.

 _Never give up on love, because love never gives up on you._


End file.
